Legends:Jedi Negro
thumb|224px|Um Jedi Negro. Jedi Negros, também chamados de Jedi "Caídos" ou ainda chamados de Jedi "renegados" , eram sensitivos à Força, frequentemente ex-Jedi, que optaram por negar o lado luminoso da Força e seguir o lado sombrio. Apesar de "Jedi Negro" originalmente se referir a um Jedi que tivesse caído para o lado sombrio, também poderia se referir a sensitivos que não receberam qualquer treinamento Jedi, mas já começaram sua carreira como Jedi Negros sendo treinados por um. Outros eram usuários do lado sombrio que simplesmente não seguiam os ensinamentos dos Sith ou outras organizações desse tipo. Em alguns casos, também incluíam sensitivos "artificiais" que seguiam o lado sombrio, como os Renascer e os Shadowtroopers. Acreditava-se que o primeiro Jedi Negro era Xendor, o primeiro membro da Ordem Jedi a cair no lado sombrio. Outros precursores incluíam Ajunta Pall e alguns que, após os cem anos de escuridão, foram exilados da República Galáctica e tornaram-se antigos progenitores dos Lordes Sith. História Casos de usuários da Força que sucumbiram ao lado sombrio ocorreram por toda a galáxia. O primeiro grupo de Jedi Negros tentou tomar o controle sobre a República Galáctica. O Primeiro Grande Cisma em 24.500 ABY. Xendor, que rapidamente reuniu outros seguidores, foi o primeiro Jedi Negro. Arden Lyn foi seduzida, e também tornou-se uma Jedi Negra. Depois de uma guerra devastadora, os Jedi derrotaram os dissidentes. O Segunda Grande Cisma ocorreu em 7000 ABY. Neste conflito, os Jedi Negros foram condenados ao exílio, o que deu origem à Ordem dos Sith. Descrição e relacionamento com os Sith Apesar do fato de os dois grupos usarem o lado sombrio da Força, Jedi Negro não é a mesma coisa que Sith, embora os primeiros Jedi Negros terem sidos os predecessores dos Lordes Negros no antigo Império Sith. O termo Jedi Negro era um nome coletivo e vago para praticantes do lado sombrio (sejam eles Jedi caídos ou rebeldes), que usavam os poderes da Força e sabre de luz, mas que geralmente não eram membros de qualquer organização; o termo Sith se refere a uma herança definida de um culto ou ideologia. Alguns Jedi Negros eram aliados dos Sith ou de outras organizações, enquanto outros eram solitários. Por eles serem notoriamente perigosos, instáveis, e traiçoeiros, Jedi Negros raramente formavam grupos bem organizados para expandir seus seguidores ou reforçar seu poder. Uma notável exceção a isso era o Jedi Negro Mirialuka Jerec e seu séquito de seguidores. Jedi Negros conhecidos , um Jedi Negro.]] *Alora *Ambaln *Gwellib Ap-Llewff *Argor *Boc Aseca *Ialann Aso *Atris *Tavion Axmis *Jorus C'baoth *Vergere *Sorzus Syn *Azrakel *Daye Azur-Jamin *Baritha *Barukka *Beldorian *Depa Billaba *Brakiss *Jaalib Brandl *Maris Brood *Sora Bulq *Joruus C'baoth *Alysun Celz *Bruck Chun *Charal *Cronal *Cloaked Figure *Sa Cuis *Artel Darc *Ameesa Darys *Nial Declann *Desann *Diax *Vydel Dir'Nul *Sha'ala Doneeta *Drayneen *Jeng Droga *Durrei *Baddon Fass *Fa'Zoll *Iesrena Feroldam *Garowyn *Gethzerion *Vill Goir *Gorc *Gornash *Dvakvar Grahrk *Grania *Gruthashaal *Kvag Gthull *Halmere *Brigta Hejaran *Hethrir *Ablow Hirzo *Fath H'ray *Hydra , aprendiz de Darth Vader]] *Irek Ismaren *Roganda Ismaren *Ylairo Iteu *Shela Jalahafi *Teles Jalahafi *Jedgar *Kibh Jeen *Mara Jade *Jerec *Juhani *Kaa *Kadann *Tamith Kai *Volfe Karkko *Karoc *Kyle Katarn *Zasm Kath *Danaan Kerr *Kharys *Vess Kogo *Xarot Korlin *Dasariah Kothos *Vil Kothos *Kueller *Ros Lai *Leandra *Leela *Lettow *Lii *Lycan *Arden Lyn *Malorum *Galen Marek Palpatine concede o título de Jedi Negro a Xecr Nist e Tedryn-Sha.]] *Maw *Mellichae *Merili *Mighella *Axkva Min *Sly Moore *Morag *Morathax *Krdys Mordi *Saalo Morn *Nefta *Xecr Nist *Etoov Noojojea *Ocheron *Olof *Osskski *Lanu Pasiq *Pic *Sarcev Quest *Vonnda Ra *Alema Rar *Loam Redge *Robetheri *Rosh Penin *Thaum Rystra *Saato *Saes *San'sii *Sariss *Shabell *Aayla Secura *Sedriss QL *Kadrian Sey *Aralina Silk *Silri *Shadowtroopers *Sheyvan *Aurra Sing *Tol Skorr *Luuke Skywalker *Mox Slosin *Kam Solusar .]] *Maarek Stele *Sev'rance Tann *Tao *Tedryn-Sha *Ter-Idi *Savuud Thimram *T'iaz *Laddinare Torbin *Travgen *Antinnis Tremayne *Trenox *Vost Tyne *Nikkos Tyris *Urootar *Vansk *Varr *Kar Vastor *Halagad Ventor *Asajj Ventress *Vialco *Vinoc *Volytar *Quinlan Vos *Komari Vosa *Vrke *Xanatos *Xendor *Ja'ce Yiaso *Yun *Zalem *Zekk Jedi Negros que se tornaram Sith *Yuthura Ban *Darth Bandon *Flint *Set Harth *A'Sharad Hett *Exar Kun *Lumiya *Darth Malak *Karness Muur *Freedon Nadd *Lomi Plo *Ajunta Pall *Ulic Qel-Droma *Darth Revan *Tahiri Veila *Welk *XoXaan Aparições *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 6'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 7'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' * * * * *''Dark Heart'' *''Rogue's Gallery'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Resurrection'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio drama *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' * *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Goodbye'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Stele Chronicles'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Dark Forces II: Jedi Knight'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' / audio drama *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' |Scroll Box}} Fontes *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * * * * * *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Galactic Hunters *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Written Word'' Categoria:Jedi Negros Categoria:Organizações do Lado Sombrio